


Omegaverse Drabble

by ghostwritingforhirschfeld



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwritingforhirschfeld/pseuds/ghostwritingforhirschfeld
Summary: Each drabble will be based on a randomized bit of dialogue. Rated M for now, may move to E later.





	1. "You've only heard his point of view. You never asked mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for use of slurs
> 
> Feeling grateful to a random omega who distracted a group of alphas that had been bothering her, Lala offers him a ride home, as the incident had caused him to miss the bus. Upon reaching the omega's home, the boy's father comes bursting out the door. Viewing Lala as a prospective alpha for his son, he begins to offer the omega up for a small price. Feeling bad for the kid and seeing it as a way to get her parents off her back, Lala accepts, much to the omega's chagrin.

Lala looked over to where Jamie was curled up on the couch, cocooned in the worn baby blanket he had taken with him from his home. Even from her place standing in the doorframe, she could smell the angry pheromones he was trying, and failing, to suppress. Chewing her lip, she tapped a finger off her arm, unsure whether to leave the omega alone or to attempt to calm him. Mind made up, she released a slow breath; she had gotten him into this mess, she might as well take responsibility for it. 

Crossing the room, she took a seat at the foot of the couch. “Jamie, hon–” She gently reached out, setting a hand on his shin. 

Immediately, he recoiled as though burned. “Don’t touch me.” Even muffled by the soft couch cushions, the venom in his voice rang clear.

“Please, I’m sorry. I was just doing what I thought was right.” Resisting the impulse to reach out again, she folded her hands in her lap. “I’m sorry, but what do you want me to do? What’s done is done. If I could go back—”

“What? You’d change it?” he sneered, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No. Not ever.” Though spoken evenly, her words cut through the air like the crack of a whip. “Had I known you sooner– Had I known your father was unfit—”

“You don’t get to talk about my father like that!” he hissed, hazel eyes burning in anger as he turned away, adamantly refusing to meet her gaze.

“Jamie, I offered you a ride home, and the second I stepped outta the car he was tryin’ to sell you off.”

“I told you, I could’ve walked,” he adamantly insisted.

Lala crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Nine miles in the pouring rain? I don’t think so.”

“I wouldn’t’ve had to walk if you hadn’t made me miss the bus—” he muttered, hunching his shoulders.

“Young man, I didn’t make you miss anything. And if I recall correctly, I was the one who got you outta trouble.”

“So what? I’m indebted to you now?” the omega spat.

“Of course not. Why would you even think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know? Because you fucking bought me? Yeah, you’re nothing like my father.” he retorted sarcastically.

“You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.” Lala easily countered.

Scowling, he muttered under his breath, “Last time I help a faggot—”

Snapping her fingers sharply, she frowned. “Hey, watch your mouth.”

Flinching, the omega curled further in on themself, glaring her down. “Or what? You gonna use your alpha voice?” 

Lala took a deep breath, calming herself. The fearful scent coming from the small brunet stung more than any blow could. “No, of course not, just please watch your language.” 

After a long moment of silence, Jamie pulled his knees up to his chest, still refusing to look at the alpha. “I’m not interested.” he muttered.

Gently chuckling, Lala nodded. “I’m pretty sure the whole school heard you hollerin’ about it.” Another moment passed with the omega still stiffly curled in the corner of the couch. Pursing her lips, she sighed and stood up. “I’ll give you some time to yourself. Just come get me if you need anythin’.” Not waiting around for a response, she turned and walked into her room, swearing she could feel his eyes on her back as she shut the door.


	2. "The way you flirt is shameful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings for this chapter
> 
> Getting ready for a day out with his friend, Aaron is lectured by his father about his clothing choice attracting the attention of alphas. But little does his father know that that's not the attention he's trying to attract.

Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, Aaron smoothed down his light blue dress. Quietly humming, he again pulled at the hem, hanging an inch above his knees.

“The way you flirt is shameful.”

Pursing his lips, Aaron looked back to his father, the alpha standing in the doorway to the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest in disapproval. “I’m not flirting with anyone, I’m just hanging out with a friend. I just wanted to look nice.”

“I don’t like you hanging around with that little punk. Look what he’s turning you into.”

“Dad, please, I don’t want to be late. We’re just going to see a movie and get a bite to eat,” Aaron spoke, pulling his dark curls into a loose braid.

The man raised an eyebrow, unmoved. “And give alphas something to gawk at–”

Aaron released a sigh of relief as his mother slipped into the bathroom to interject. “David, let him have his fun. He’s a good kid.”

Before his father could respond, they were interrupted by the blaring of an ancient car horn. Smiling, Aaron ducked past his father and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

The old grey van protested loudly as the driver’s door was shoved open. Climbing out of the car, Avery grinned, closing the distance to hug his friend. Just a couple inches taller, Aaron got a nose full of the chemically-sweet scent of his friend’s short, dyed blue hair. 

After a moment, Avery pulled back just far enough to look him over. This close, Aaron could spot the freckles running over the bridge of his nose, almost imperceptible against his sun-darkened skin. “How’re you doing, kiddo? It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Aaron snorted. “You saw me last Thursday. I came in to pick my degree up from the school office right as you were heading out the door with yours, remember? You pissed them off by holding the door open for me and my mom, right when they were trying to lock it.”

The omega shrugged before patting him on the back and theatrically gesturing to the van. “Shall we?” 

Rolling his eyes, Aaron rounded to the passenger’s side. Scooting onto the red fabric seat, he had to stifle a laugh as he watched Avery wave a goodbye to where his father was skulking around on the porch. “You know, it’s not good to piss him off. He already doesn’t like you,” he spoke as Avery shut the driver’s door and began backing out of the driveway.

“I know. It’s fun to screw with him.” He hummed before whipping around, cruising down the road. 

Aaron shook his head, now getting a better look at the worn black jeans and loose punk band muscle-shirt his friend wore. “Thank God your breast didn’t fall out. He would’ve had an aneurysm.”

Avery raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Coming onto me already? We’re barely down the street.” 

Smacking his shoulder, Aaron groaned. “That’s not even funny. I’m sure he’s already suspicious.”

Flexing his fingers on the wheel, Avery’s smile softened and he quietly sighed. “I’ve worn this shirt for years, the only time I’ve ever had a wardrobe malfunction is when I’ve worn it to bed. I promise, I wouldn’t wear anything I thought might get you in trouble.” Reaching out, he grasped Aaron’s hand, lovingly stroking over his knuckles. “For now, let’s just take it as it comes.”


End file.
